1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and data transmission method, and particularly to a portable electronic device and method for downloading a firmware loader from a host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a firmware loader to load a firmware into the devices. The firmware performs various initialization functions and initiate loading and execution of other software, such as operating system software. The portable electronic devices are usually equipped with some specific hardware to download the firmware loader from a host computer. The use of the specific hardware will increase the cost and the size of a portable electronic device.